I love you Ben
by doc boy
Summary: this fic is an alternate ending to the 'big fat alien wedding' episode. it's cute. check it out... please R&R thank you...


I love you Ben…

I do not own Ben 10

Ben was trying to teach himself how to dance but he just couldn't. He kept falling and it didn't look natural. Gwen walked into the RV without him noticing…

"You look like your underwear is too tight…"

Ben was startled by Gwen sneaking up on him like that and he tripped and fell to the ground. He then got up, whipped the dirt off his shirt and said:

"Go away doofus. I can do this myself…"

"From what I saw, you cannot… let me teach you…" she said and gave her his hand.

"Are sure you want to do that Gwen?..."

"Yes Ben I'm sure. Now stop talking and give me your hand…"

Ben frowned for a moment but then gave his cousin his hands. He never knew they felt so soft…

"The most important thing is not to step on her tows…" said Gwen as she put her hand on ben's shoulder.

"Aw… this is so gross…" muttered Ben…

"Like I don't know that…" said Gwen as they started to dance…

"Hey, I'm dancing!..."

"You see? I told you it was gonna be easy Ben…" said Gwen and smiled as Ben smiled too as they continued to dance. He never felt so close to his cousin in his entire life… _never…_

"Ben? Why are you looking at me like that?..." asked Gwen hesitatingly

"Huh? What?' asked ben coming out of his trance

"Why are you looking at me with that dreamy look on your face?"

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing. It's nothing really …' said Ben nervously.

'Well please stop it ben. Because it's beginning to creep me out…"

'Sorry Gwen…"

"That's okay Ben…" said Gwen accepting her cousin's apology. An eerie silence has now fallen on the two cousins as they continued to dance to the sound of the music coming out of the tape recorder…

"Uh Gwen, why are you looking at me like that?..." asked ben after a few minutes

'Huh? What?" asked Gwen absent mindedly, which is not a normal aspect of her personality…

"You were staring at me with that goofy look on your face…"

"I was? Oh. Sorry about that Ben."

"That's okay Gwen… _I think…_" he whispered his last two words as the dancing continued. He then looked at his cousin's face and realized how beautiful she was…

_'Oh just look at her… those eyes… those beautiful green eyes… just like mine… and her hair… oh her beautiful red hair, and her eyelashes… oh. She has the most beautiful eyelashes I've ever seen… and her lips… oh… her lips… how I would like to taste them…" _fantasized Ben without even knowing Gwen was doing the same thing about him…

_'Oh my gosh… I only now realize how good looking he is. His hair is just… so… so wild!... yeah, and his eyes… emerald green just like mine. And his chest… oh! His chest how I would like to be embraced into it… and his lips… oh… how I would like to taste them…'_

Without even noticing Ben and Gwen's lips got closer and closer until they met into a perfect lip lock. Their eyes widened in shock as they felt a strong shiver go down their spines… their bodies jerked up in electrical energy… Ben put his arms around Gwen neck as he put his hands on her cheek. When they desperately had to breathe their lips finally separated and they were at a loss of words and were both blushing hard…

"I... I... Can explain…" they both muttered more or less at the same time…

"You first" said Ben, which has surprised Gwen since he let her speak first…

"Umm… well… you have noticed that I was quite nice to lately… right Ben?..."

Ben nodded.

"Well the reason for that is because… because I think I love you Ben. I DO love you, more than anything in the world. More than cousin love even…' said Gwen and blushed even harder and looked down at the floor.

Ben stretched out his finger and lifted Gwen's head up by her chin and brought his head closer to hers and whispered.

'Hey... I love you too Gwen. I love you too…" they then began to kiss again passionately, lovingly Frenchly and makeoutingly… Ben then picked up his cousin and carried her to the bunk beds bridle style and laid her down in the bottom one. He then lay down beside her.

He put his hand around her shoulder as they kissed on the lips again as they began to drift to sleep while hugging each other in bed… once they were asleep, they were still hugging each other but Ben lips were right next to her hair and her lips were right next to his chest on where is heart was. She kissed it in her sleep as Ben kissed her hair in his sleep and rubbed his arm on her shoulder while tightening the embrace they then stirred up in bed and found themselves in a position where they were kissing each other on the lips in their sleep. But right before that happened they whispered to each other in their sleep at the same time

_'I love you…'_

And then they kissed. They then got back to the position where they were lying in before. With Ben hugging Gwen and she kissed his chest again as he kissed her head and rubbed his arm on her shoulder…

It was pure love… and they lived happily ever after…

They would later marry and even have kids many years into the future too…

And they lived happily ever after... (Indeed…)

Ah… isn't love wonderful?...

Well what did you think? Pretty cute and romantic isn't it? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you thought on your reviews on your way out.

Thank you…


End file.
